Decline
by PetitVoyage
Summary: Arthur vit un calvaire depuis la mort de ses parents. L'auteur de celui-ci? Un frère pourtant censé le protéger. M pour les thèmes abordés (Mutilation, suicide).


Une nuit d'hiver orageuse. Arthur était, comme à son habitude, roulé en boule dans un coin de sa chambre miteuse, aux murs rongés par l'humidité, tentant d'ignorer l'air glacial et la douleur qui saisissait son corps et qui ne s'amoindrissait pas malgré les heures qui s'écoulaient.

Oh, il aurait pu en être habitué, après toutes ces années passées sous le toit de celui qui était l'auteur de ses bleus et coupures. Oh, il aurait dû y être habitué. Mais voilà. Arthur était fragile. C'est ce que son grand frère, pourtant censé le protéger, lui répétait jour après jour, après l'avoir frappé, tabassé, jusqu'à épuisement. Et peut-être n'avait-il pas tort : Jamais il n'avait pu se défendre contre la pluie de coups qui s'abattait sur lui chaque jour, ni contre celle qu'il subissait au lycée avant d'y être retiré par un aîné qui ne voulait plus payer de frais scolaires jugés inutiles. Arthur Kirkland, seize ans, s'était toujours contenté de subir. Car il n'avait pas la force de résister. Car il savait que s'il essayait, il allait en pâtir encore plus.

Le jeune blond se savait à la merci de son grand frère qu'il avait chéri autrefois, et il ne décidait plus de ce qu'il faisait ou ressentait. Qu'il aurait aimé de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie… Au lieu de cela, il passait ses journées à pleurer. La vie lui faisait mal. Quoi de plus normal, dans une telle situation ?

Cependant, il ne voulait mourir. Il pensait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Il le pouvait. Il lui suffisait juste… De s'enfuir d'ici. Difficile cependant, avec la surveillance aigüe de son aîné qui, même imbibé d'alcool semblait toujours être derrière lui, prêt à le corriger au moindre faux pas.

S'il avait été fort, tout aurait été plus facile… Il aurait pu se défendre contre tous ses agresseurs. Mais à son grand malheur, ce n'était pas le cas. Se morfondre ainsi avait fini par agacer le jeune blond qui, d'un geste haineux, frappa le mur de toutes ses forces. Une autre douleur surgit parmi les autres, une douleur qui parcourut toutes ses phalanges, puis son poignet, puis tout son bras.

A la différence des coups que son frère lui donnait, il ressentit une sorte de fierté. Il s'assit alors, regardant son bras l'air émerveillé, surpris de son geste mais surtout du bien qu'il lui avait procuré. Oh bien sûr, c'était très douloureux, mais pour une fois… Arthur avait pris le contrôle sur sa vie. Il pouvait enfin décider d'un évènement, il pouvait décider d'avoir mal ou non.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une telle euphorie ne l'avait pas gagné. Et comme l'effet d'une drogue qui se dissipe, une fois la douleur de son bras partie, il voulut recommencer. Plus fort, plus dur, plus longtemps. Il frappa le mur en face de lui une bonne dizaine de fois, trouvant des phalanges saignantes et probablement brisées. Mais cette douleur qui l'aurait habituellement fait pleurer le rendait heureux. Qu'il était bon d'avoir une emprise sur quelque chose… Qu'il voulait recommencer… Il le souhaitait tant. Cependant il ne parvint plus à plier les doigts. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour établir un contrôle sur lui-même ? S'épuiser ? Se blesser… ?

Arthur eut une idée. Furtivement, il sortit de sa chambre, évitant son aîné allongé au sol, probablement en train de décuver. Il le regarda avec dédain, dégoûté par cet homme qu'il avait autrefois tant chéri, avant de se diriger vers ce qui leur servait de salle de bains. Un endroit insalubre au papier peint moisi, et à la douche couverte de tartre. Trônait tout près un vieux lavabo dans le même état, sur lequel étaient placés divers objets. Un truc coupant… Pour avoir mal, c'était idéal non ? Prenant alors dans ses mains frêles et pâles un vieux ciseau rouillé, il planta la peau de son bras.

Le frisson de douleur qui le parcourut était délicieux. Il comprit pourquoi Allistair aimait lui faire si mal. Ça devait faire du bien, d'avoir un contrôle sur quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, lui avait un contrôle sur lui-même, et s'était découvert aimer se faire mal. Il ne pensa pas qu'il était anormal, simplement que pour une fois, il était bien. On n'allait pas le lui reprocher, si ? Il fit entrer plus profondément la pointe du ciseau dans sa peau de porcelaine. Loin de là était pour lui le but de mourir. Il voulait vivre. Encore, se sortir de cette misère quotidienne, et vivre une vraie vie. Il espérait.

Alors qu'il allait retirer l'objet métallique, Allistair se leva, faisant au passage tomber la bouteille d'alcool qui était sur lui, avant de retomber avec fracas dans un nouveau sommeil éthylique. Le bruit fit sursauter le plus jeune, qui par la même occasion fit déraper le ciseau dans tout son bras. Il poussa alors un hurlement de douleur : c'en était trop, trop à supporter et il tomba au sol. Du sang se répandit près de son crâne. Allistair ne se réveilla pas. Ca allait passer, n'est-ce pas ? Cicatriser comme ses autres blessures non ? Bien sûr, évidemment, pensa le jeune britannique.

Il ferma alors les yeux, décidant de se relever quand ça irait mieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans les journaux, un article macabre. Le cadavre d'un adolescent retrouvé mort un ciseau planté dans le bras et vidé de son sang. La piste privilégiée était le suicide, il avait été découvert par son frère aîné dans la salle de bains de la famille. Frère qui avait alerté la police et avait alors plaidé coupable pour ce cas, au téléphone, avant de se suicider d'un coup de feu. Il n'avait pas supporté d'avoir mené son frère à cela. Ni d'avoir changé au point de devenir cruel. Pour expier sa peine, il avait décidé de se tuer.  
Des recherches furent faites et l'on découvrit qu'il s'agissait des orphelins de deux anciens habitants du village très altruistes, décédés d'une blessure par balle lors d'une mauvaise rencontre en rentrant du travail, de nuit. Leurs noms : Arthur et Allistair Kirkland, livrés à eux-mêmes après le décès de leurs parents.

La famille Kirkland s'était éteinte, avec ses deux derniers membres, dont personne n'entendait parler et ne s'y intéressait depuis un bout de temps pourtant, mais dont le porche de la maison se retrouva soudain enseveli de fleurs d'hommages à ces pauvres enfants emportés par le destin.


End file.
